The Marble Balcony
by Areyoufeelingwicked
Summary: A post musical visitation. Glinda gets some visitors in the dead of night. And an unexpected surprise keeps them in oz, visiting her once a year. As a bonus They also become symbols of an Ozian holiday. Fiyeraba and Gelphie Friendship. ENjoy


**A/N- Sorry about the really odd spacing but I think you'll get over it. I did. (ahahaha) Okay so here is my other one shot glory. IT IS SO LONG!**

**Disclaimer-Nope I still haven't saved up enough money to buy Wicked.**

The warm glow of a singular lamp combined with the soft light from the full moon outside, making the yellow walls of a small child's room radiate heat. The heat spreads down deep into the very threads of the bed containing the small child that inhabits the room.

Her nearly crippled grandmother comes into the room to tell the girl goodnight. Before the old woman can leave her granddaughter asks her a question, "Grandmother, can you tell me a bedtime story?"

The bright green eyes of the old woman light up, looking like emeralds in the moonlight."Of course," the woman says, her voice still as fresh as a child's, "What would you like to hear about?

The girl freezes with preponderance. She looks like a china doll in that plush bed and with her blond hair. Her grandmother is thinking about this as the girl answers, "Well, I was just wondering, since tomorrow, is all hallows eve and all..." she trails off, for a moment, but soon regains her train of thought. "Why are the scare crow and witch symbols of all hallows eve? You're a witch right grandma? You're not very scary..." Their matching sets of green eyes meet as she continues. "You don't ride a broom like the icon does and it's not much of a story but I had to know."

Silence stretched as the girl waits for her grandmother to say something. Anything. Recognize something. Come back to her senses

This has rendered pointless, the old woman has traveled years back into a time when she was young and her hair had not yet grayed. So she tells the child a story.

It was the night before All Hallows Eve and the moon was nearly full, shining into the window and lighting up Glinda the Goods room. The cold air seemed to soak Glinda's huge down comforter, chilling her to the bone. Something was keeping her awake, staring at the moonlit ceiling. Most likely it was the horrific nightmares that had so violently awoke her. She was still hearing and seeing the horror in her head as she stared up. It had been several months since the nightmare had actually occurred. The night when her best friend, her only best friend, melted to smoke. In her mind Glinda was reminding herself that they were gone. Elphaba, was gone. Forever. Fiyero too.

Soon hereafter, she began to cry. (Which is what she wanted it felt good to cry rather than be consumed by emptiness.) Thinking of their deaths was still to much. For hours more she cried, until her golden hair was wet with tears and she could cry no more. It was then that Glinda heard, through the silence, a voice.

At first Glinda didn't know what to do. It could have just been the wind or possibly even a crow's wing against the building. But no, a voice, or rather a whisper again reached her strained ears. She could call the guards but who knows how long it would take them to get up to her room.

Desperately, her hand fumbled around on her bedside table until she felt something penetrate her skin and her blood seep down her finger. This brought a cry of pain to her lips, alerting those outside. She would have to act fast, she brought the sharp object to her eyes enabling her to see it. A letter opener, it would have to do. She leapt out of her silken sheets and sprung to the door, letter opener in hand. Hiding behind the door, she peaked out the window from between the curtains. Just in time to see...

WHAM! The door hit Glinda with such force she was knocked to the ground. Her hands sprung to her head, leaving the opener on the floor. A large bump was raising on her forehead where the door hit her. Her vision blurred and a pain surged into her head. A groan escaped her lip as she cradled her damaged head in her hands. She could hear the voices talking but no longer understand them. They seemed to be looking for something though.

Even though she could not function right Glinda was confident she could still scream. And just as the first couple of high pitched notes left her mouth, a cold hand covered her mouth and a heavy weight hit her chest. The person now sitting on her chest was talking rapidly to her or something else, she didn't know, but the talking kept on for another half hour or so.

About that time Glinda began to regain her ability to understand human speech. It was also about then when the weight was lifted off of her chest and she was set back up on her feet. The hand over her mouth, however, was not removed. This was wise because Glinda would have begun screaming again immediately.

"Glinda? Glinda! Listen to me!" The voice coming from the person covering her mouth.

"Fat chance!" Glinda thought to herself.

"Listen okay blink two times if you are going to listen to me." Glinda did not blink twice, instead she got a better idea. She raised a hand and slapped her offender across the face.

The person in the dark didn't say a word. She simply laughed. A long wicked laugh that didn't sound normal, and that's when Glinda realized.

Slowly the hand lifted from her mouth as Glinda's eyes widened. She just stood there and looked at her offender. Glinda leaned back on the wall and reached around for the light switch. Once she found it her unfeeling fingers slowly flipped it on. The light only confirmed what she had already thought.

Speechless, Glinda just stared, her green eyes into a pair of dark brown ones. Glinda fumbled for words for what seemed like an hour before she finally said, "Elphaba?"

The green witch opened her arms expecting an embrace, but the force of Glinda running into her knocked her over. "Ow! Ow Glinda Get off of me!"

"NO! YOU- WHERE- HOW- YOU'RE NOT-" She was cut off by being lifted into the air by another person. "Wha-hey! Put me down!" Glinda tore at the other person's shirt as Elphaba got up to lock the door in case the guards did come up. Glinda struggled to turn around and see who was holding her up by the scruff of her neck, but she couldn't turn around.

Elphaba leaned against the door, exhausted. "Thank you," she said to the person holding Glinda up. "I travel all day and come to see you and you attack me!" She mumbled, trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Glinda yelled enraged!

"First of all, do you feel better now?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I do" Glinda lied.

"Okay well, Fiyero you can put her down now." And just like that, Glinda was released. Instantly though she turned around. Facing her lost fiancée. His blue eyes stared into her green ones. She had done a lot of eye locking tonight indeed, this one seemed to last the longest though. Sadness, and loss spread through her, she had already accepted that Fiyero loved Elphaba and not her. But seeing him again hurt, only he looked different. His eyes were the same but when she looked at him in the whole, he was almost unrecognizable.

"Fiyero?" She whispered. The prince nodded, his hair shaking as he did so. Elphaba quietly stalked over and linked her arm in his. "What happened?" Glinda asked, slumping down to the floor.

And keenly she listened as Elphaba told her a story of lies, deceit, tears, magic, hiding, allies, loneliness, love, and yes, allergies.

Once Elphaba was done and Glinda had been completely informed. The good witch stood up and approached Elphaba. Elphaba cowered, waiting for the blow to come. Instead she found herself being wrapped in Glinda's arms and soon Fiyero joined too and the stood there for a while. The three of them just embracing each other.

It was terribly difficult to let go, but when they did Glinda asked, "Why are you here?"

Fiyero gave Elphaba a look and she flushed a darker green. "I had to see you and Fiyero didn't think it was a good idea and-"

Fiyero cut her off, "I did not! I said we'd be caught!"

And as if on cue, there came three blows on the door and a deep voice boomed outside the heavy wood. "Miss Glinda, are you okay in there? We heard strange noises."

Glinda rolled her eyes and sighed, "Yes I'm fine just another nightmare." She wasn't completely lying...

After a minute, when the guards had left Elphaba asked, "What do you mean 'another?'"

Glinda looked at Elphaba sadly and said, "Oh I've had terrible nightmares, mostly about you two dying. Terrible dreams of you guys being crucified, and melted."

Elphaba gave Fiyero a guilty look and he said with a smirk, "Hey did you hear that? Apparently I was crucified." Elphaba laughed and punched him lightly. Glinda could tell that they were very much in love. Love. Something she had always longed for but never found.

"So would you two like some tea?" Glinda asked, walking towards her small kitchen. She hardly ever had to use it since she could get any kind of food or drink at the touch of a button, but they couldn't very well do that now. Fiyero and Elphaba agreed and sat down a the table as Glinda made two cups of tea. For Fiyero couldn't drink any. "So Fiyero," Glinda asked trying to strike up a conversation, "what is it like being made of straw?"

Fiyero stopped for a minute and thought about it. "Um...weird. I mean I don't have to do a lot of things anymore. I don't have to eat or sleep, although I usually do. And um...well it's different." He looked at Elphaba expecting some help, but she gave him a look and slid her chair over ever so slightly and Fiyero rested his arm around Elphaba's shoulder.

Then Elphaba leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's not so different,"she said, her eyes dancing.

"Boyfriend thief" Glinda coughed from the kitchen.

Elphaba turned to her and said, "Oh Glinda you're not still upset about this are you?"

Glinda laughed, "No,no, no. I'm just kidding you Elphie!" she was shaking with laughter. Something she hadn't done in months, maybe years. "But maybe you shouldn't make out at my table it's kind of like waving it in my face and singing 'Na na na na na!'" By this time Glinda could hold it no more, she put down the glass she was holding and laughed until she fell on the floor. She was also surprised to find Elphaba and Fiyero laughing too. Quickly Glinda got up and silenced them though, for she knew what was about to happen.

"Lady Glinda are you still okay?" The same guard's voice boomed.

"Yes, fine!" Glinda said, a little too hastily.

"We're going to come in and check things out," the guards decided.

"NO!" Glinda yelled frantically, motioning Fiyero and Elphaba to get up. Elphaba pulled out the Grimmerie as she did so. And before Glinda could ask, her and Fiyero were standing side by side and Elphaba was chanting away making arm movements. And then she asked, "Elphaba?"

"Three!"

"We're running out of time," Glinda whispered Elphaba continued her chanting and Fiyero just stood there. "Alright well you do you're thing!"

"Two!"

Glinda broke into a run as to open the door before they broke it down. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" She yelled. One she got to the door she unlocked it, looking back to find no one in the room but her. The guards opened the door right on Glinda's toe. "Oh Oz!" She cried hopping on one foot, holding the other in her hand. "I am just getting beat up today!"

"Sorry Lady Glinda," the guards said.

"Fine," Glinda said harshly.

"Were just going to have a look around, make sure everything is alright," another guard informed her.

"Fine by me, you've already flattened my foot what more damage can you do?" Glinda looked around for Elphaba and Fiyero but they were no where in sight.

And she almost stopped worrying, that is until one of the guards said, "Hey look at this decoration for All Hallows Eve Tom!"

The guard named Tom walked over to the other guard and laughed. "Hey it's a little Wicked Witch of the West and a Scare crow! How cool! But what do they have to do with all hallows eve?"

"Oh not much, it's just that I thought that um...since the Wicked Witch is dead...we could celebrate her death on All Hallows Eve?"

"Huh..."the guard said, poking the small witch, "Sounds good to me I'll tell all my friends, but what about the scarecrow?"

"To watch over the pumpkins?"

"Oh! Makes sense!" Tom exclaimed to the other guard. And with out much else to say, they made their ways on out the door.

Glinda slowly walked up to the 'decoration' and asked, "Um...guys?"

The two figures both stepped forward, and Fiyero replied, "Yeah?"

"I can't believe it! You two are only three inches tall!" Glinda marveled, "But how are you going to grow back you can't undo a spell once it's been done!" Glinda held out her hand for them to step up onto so they didn't have to strain their necks looking up.

"Yes but there is a spell for shrinking and growing," said the small Elphaba as she climbed onto Glinda's perfect hand. "Oh and I believe your tea is boiling over."

Glinda yelled and set Elphaba and Fiyero down as she rushed over to turn her stove off. Meanwhile Elphaba was performing the spell to turn them back to a normal height."So, we have been immortalized as icons for a holiday now?" Fiyero asked.

"Well I'm sorry if you don't like it but I had to improv. in about three seconds it's the best I could think of!" Glinda gave the tea to the full sized Elphaba and sat down with her own."So speaking of magic, Fiyero will you age at the same rate at us or not at all since you are a scarecrow?"

"We're not sure yet, but I imagine I'll get threadbare after a while...or maybe I'll age like you guys. Hopefully I won't live forever..." he said with such sadness it hurt Glinda and Elphaba's hearts to hear. But Elphaba could do something about it, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It didn't last long, for Elphaba soon pulled away and said to Glinda, "Right no kissing."

Glinda simply stuck out her tongue at Elphaba and they both laughed. Suddenly Glinda got very quiet as though she was realizing something. "Exactly how long are you guys staying?"

"Oh," Elphaba sighed, "I don't know."

" Well, we can't have another close call like that one," Fiyero pointed out.

"I suppose not..." Glinda said, "but, what if we did make you two icons of All Hallows Eve and then you'd be free to come back every year!"

Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other, exchanging glances. "Well, it's not fool proof," Elphaba pointed out.

"It sounds good to me," Fiyero exclaimed, "How many hours is it until All Hallows Eve anyway?"

Glinda looked up at the grandfather clock in the hall. "Uh...Five in the morning. AH! I am so tired!"

"Sorry did we cause you a whole night of sleep?" Elphaba asked apologetically.

"No, I would have lost the sleep anyway, and it's worth it seeing you guys!" And for a moment she stood there looking at her two best friends in all of Oz. Her only best friends. Really at this point, her only friends. "Well, we better start getting ready for the day. It's going to be a big one! Elphaba, you need to put on a witchier, blacker, more raggedy dress. Fiyero-"

"I like that dress on her," Fiyero complained.

"Well you'll like the other one just as much I think I can find one in my closet. If not I'll just have to order one from downstairs. And Fiyero, practice looking flimsier please." Instead of acknowledging her in a normal way, Fiyero collapsed into Elphaba spontaneously. This caused her to fall down on the floor and let out an enormous cackle. "Perfect! Come on Elphie."

Elphaba looked at Fiyero in an _Oh-no-this-is-popular-all-over-again_ fashion. Reluctantly, she followed Glinda. "Glinda do you even own a black dress?" Elphaba asked, unsure.

Glinda led Elphaba to her closet, possibly the biggest in all of Oz, and walked to the back corner. "Not just any black dress," Glinda said, while sorting through interesting dresses. "Your black dress." She pulled out a dress that was so patched that it looked almost cool.

"Oh! I forgot about this! I was wearing this when I melted." She picked it up and felt it, soft and worn.

"Yeah, and what exactly were you wearing after you left this?" Glinda asked, very concerned.

Elphaba realized what Glinda was thinking and couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh just what I'm wearing a simple black frock."

"Hm..." Glinda thought, circling the dress, "not bad, looks pretty."

Elphaba flushed a dark green. "Thank you Glinda."

"Anytime, now let's see if that dress still fits." Glinda helped her into the dress, and hung up the other one. Once the dress had been properly fastened, Glinda asked Elphaba to spin. It was a little girly for Elphaba's taste but, she didn't see Glinda every day, so she spun for her anyway. "Oh you look beautiful!" Glinda said in awe. "Except for that hair! Come here!" Glinda miraculously produced a hairbrush in a very short time. "What have you done to your hair?"

"Braided it every day for several months, why?"

"EVERY DAY?"

"Well almost Fiyero likes the way it looks down so I usually take it out at night, and braid it again in the afternoon." She paused as Glinda tried to do something with her hair, "Some days I didn't braid it at all."

"You guys are in love aren't you?" Glinda asked, while brushing through Elphaba's raven hair.

Although Glinda couldn't see it, Elphaba smiled widely, "Yeah..." but she wondered, "Glinda have you found a man? For yourself I mean?"

"Nah...Celebrity marriages never last anyway," she laughed sadly.

"Well, what about Boq? He has a heart of gold. Or should I say tin?" Elphaba snorted.

"Where is Boq anyway? Not that I'm interested Miss Thropp!" She paused, "Are you still Miss Thropp?"

"Well, we're not officially married, but we consider ourselves so..." She said quietly, "but if you don't mind I'd rather still go by Miss Thropp, but don't tell Fiyero."

By the time they were finished, It was well into the morning, and it was about time for breakfast.

Most of the day passed without difficulties, and the preparations for Glinda's speech were endless. It made you wonder if she was a political figure or a goddess. In the early evening the time finally came, Glinda would give her speech from her balcony and she would later be joined by Elphaba and Fiyero. Finally about six o' clock a crowd of people had cumulated beneath her balcony and in front of her lovely home. "You going to be okay?" Elphaba asked Glinda, fixing the collar on her dress.

"Everything will go fine Elphaba," Glinda reassured her, "Especially with you two backing me up." She looked at the couple. "And you both remember your cue?

"Yup."

"Yes, wasn't it Elphaba is all superior?"

"Haha very funny." Glinda looked out the window, "well here I go..." and slowly Glinda stepped out onto the white marble balcony with matching high heel shoes. Instantly the crowd began to roar. Elphaba thought about what her life would have been like if she had accepted the Wizards offer. Would she be like Glinda? Alone, but with any materialistic thing she could ever want? Seemed kind of lonely.

"Fellow Ozians, Friends, I would like to..." Glinda's speech had already began. Elphaba suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around and slapped the hand off of her, ready to defend herself.

"You don't have to take my head off I only wanted a hug." Elphaba had forgotten he was there. But something was making Elphaba feel terribly sad and lonely. Perhaps it was thinking about Glinda's lifestyle. Fiyero must have sensed that, he pulled her into a warm hug. They stood there until there was a knock at the door. "What should we do?" Fiyero whispered. The knock came again as the knob turned. They were out of time. Guards rushed into the room, Southstair guards. There was no time to decide whether they were after Fiyero and Elphaba or not the only safe move was to interrupt Glinda's speech.

Without Hesitation, the two leapt onto the balcony and took their places on either side of Glinda. She looked startled at the abrupt change in plans, but apparently she does a lot of improv. Initially there were cries and screams of surprised down in the yard below. One lady screamed, her cry ringing out over the yard, "Oh Oz have mercy! She's not dead!" Soon, Glinda got it all under control though, and she dragged her speech on.

"And the days of the Wicked Witch were over. But today, on All Hallows Eve, I want you to remember the importance of safety in out present situation, and protection of the fruit of our efforts in these two symbols. The Scarecrow," she motioned to the body to her left"for protection of the fruit of our labors. Such as the Munchkins place scarecrows in their corn fields to look after the crops so the crows don't eat it. The witch," a motion to her right," for gratitude for what we have. In the gratitude that we are no longer within the wicked witch's clutch." She looked at her two friends. "Please give our actors a round of applause for doing such a fantastic job!"

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers and the two took a seat on either side of Glinda for the remainder of the speech.

When it was finally all over, Glinda was the first to enter the room, for she was not aware of the guards. When she saw them all standing there she asked, "What is going on?"

"Well, we had a report of, well...the Wicked Witch hiding in your quarters." At this time Elphaba was just getting out of her chair, and her foot caught, causing her to spill into the room, spread-eagle on the floor. "There she is!" The head guard yelled, "Seize her!" Roughly, the guards picked her up by her armpits and forced her knees on the floor.

"Ow!"Elphaba protested helplessly. Fiyero heard this and entered the room at once. Elphaba saw him begin to advance towards the guards, but she shot him a look that told him to stay back. He did so.

"Wait this is an ACTOR!" Glinda yelled at the guards.

"She is?" the head guard asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh. Does she have any kind of identification?" one of the guards asked. Elphaba's eyes filled with fear. It had been months since she had seen her name on anything. Glinda gave her a look that she could only assume was telling her to check the dress before making an excuse. So the girl stood up and checked the pockets on the sides of the dress and much to her surprise, she found two plastic cards. One was her library card, why had she been carrying that? The other was her school identification tag! Shakily, she showed this to the guards. Hopefully they had no idea who the Wicked Witch of the West really was.

They all waited nervously as the guard took the I.D. Looked at her, then the card, her, the card, her, card. "Here Miss Thropp. Do you play this roll often?" Elphaba nodded, "I see, your I.D has your picture colored green." he smiled, gave her the card and left with the rest of his crew.

They all heaved sighs of relieve once he was gone."I can't believe you got through that one!" Fiyero sighed tierdly.

"Thank you for not drawing attention to yourself. Had they asked for your ID you would be in big trouble! An AWOL captain of the guards? How much you want to bet they know who you are?"

"Ah eight months, they've probably forgotten." Fiyero said nonchalantly.

"No, Elphaba's right you could have been in big trouble!"

"I know...there were a lot of moments like that in this visit." Elphaba said heavily.

" You sound like you're ready to go," Glinda said already sounding like she was about to cry.

"Glinda, you know we can't stay forever." Fiyero reasoned.

"I know, but I will miss you two very dearly. You know you can live here, be you know...um...

'full time actors' or something of that nature! We can work it out so that you two can live in Oz again."

"Glinda," Elphaba said, "We do live in Oz, I think we are closer than you think" She took her hands. "Don't worry, we'll see you again. Every year we have an excuse to come and visit you." Glinda pulled Elphaba into a long hug. And when she was done there, she pulled Fiyero into a long hug.

"Farewell then," Glinda cried with tears streaming from her eyes, "Goodbye."

"But not forever." Elphaba added

"Yeah see you next year." Fiyero said as he mounted the broom.

Then they zoomed out of the balcony and out into the night. It was very quiet as Glinda watched them disappear, which happened sooner than she would have liked, it being dark and all. Glinda did hear a faint cry as she turned away from the window. It was something Elphaba must have forgotten to say, for they weren't too far away yet. "Happy Hallows Eve!" She cried and that was it. Glinda didn't hear from them for a very long time. Or it felt like a long time, it was only a year, but a year can stretch forever if you so wish.

And true to their word they came back every night before All Hallows Eve to see Glinda the Good.

"That was a good story Grandmother, thank you." The young child says as her grandmother, again kisses her goodnight.

"Any time my love," The old woman says as she leaves the room.

And of course this being a child she has to take advantages of offers, "May I hear another story then?"

The old woman looked back with her green eyes and smiled. "I would on any other night, tell you another story but I'm expecting some company tonight. After all, tomorrow is All Hallows Eve." Then, Glinda the Good turned the lights out in her granddaughter's room and left.


End file.
